


Lashing out

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Institutions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Getting Mac out was one thing, getting Mac back to his old self is another challenge.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Lashing out

Jack paces, he hasn´t been allowed to see Mac since they arrived back at Phoenix. He is about done and ready to storm the doc’s office, when the door opens.

‘Where is he? I want to see Mac.’

‘I know Jack, but Mac is in a fragile state of mind right now…’

‘Show me to him, NOW!’ he growls.

Something in his eyes or posture must have been convincing enough, because the doc takes a step back.

‘Jack Wyatt Dalton, what do you think you are doing?’

Jack turns around to look at Matty.

‘Matty, I want to see the kid now, if you don’t mind.’

‘Mac is no longer here, Jack, we was brought to a special facility where he can recuperate.’

‘Just give me address.’

‘No Jack…’

‘Don’t make me do things I will regret, no, we will both regret.’

‘Jack, we need to trust the doctors.’

‘No Matty, they don’t know what the kid went through, they don’t know what he needs, hell they don’t know Mac. So pretty please with a bow on top, give me the address.’

* * *

‘Jack, I really don’t think this is a good idea.’

‘You don’t think that or the doctors don’t think that. Matty, you know Mac, you know how he gets lost in his own head. We can’t leave him without family, he needs us.’

‘Did you read the medical reports?’

‘No, I don’t have to.’

‘Than you didn’t read how he lashes out, he already injured a couple of nurses and two doctors.’

‘All the more reason for me to go see him.’

Matty keeps her mouth shut, it is no use trying to talk Jack out of seeing his kid. She has known him long enough.

When they arrive at the facility and Jack puts the car in park, she places her hand on top of his.

‘Are you really sure. Mac is not who he was before he was taken Jack, what they did to him, it really messed him up.’

‘I need to see him Matty, he needs me.’

‘OK than.’

* * *

‘Remember what the doctor said Jack.’

‘I know my boy, OK, please don’t patronize me.’

‘Just saying Jack. You can’t go in there like that? Mac will pick up on your anxiety.’

Matty backs off, giving Jack space, he is wound tight and he is worried he really will do something they will regret. Jack is a professional, he can bring himself down from the high. He takes a couple of deep breaths and centers himself.

‘Ok, I’m good.’

The orderly looks a bit skeptical but by now knows not to question the agent too much, so he opens the door. Jack looks inside and is happy to see the room is not white. It is a pleasantly colored with a wall filling picture of a forest. The room breaths tranquility. Mac is also not dressed white but is wearing what seem to be very comfy sweats. OK, so maybe these people know what they are doing.

‘Hey Mac.’

Mac doesn´t look at Jack, although he appears to be awake.

‘Mac, can you look at me?’

But Mac doesn´t respond at all. The doc had explained that he kept Mac under medication because of his aggressive behavior towards the medical staff, but he hadn’t thought it would be this bad. He slowly lifts Mac and sit down behind him, pulling him against his chest.

‘I’m here Mac, I’m here. I won’t let them hurt you.’

* * *

The moment Mac moves, Jack starts awake.

‘Mac?’

‘Jack?’

Tears built in Jack’s eyes, ‘yeah kid, it’s me.’

‘You real?’

The tears now spill and all Jack can do is pull Mac in a hug and squeeze him.

‘You feel real.’

Jack huffs a laugh, ‘I am real kid, I am real.’

All of a sudden Mac stiffs.

‘No you are not. You are not real.’

‘Oh kid, I am very real, you are no longer there, look around you, use your senses.’

Mac fists Jack’s T-shirt and Jack can hear him sniff.

‘See, I am real. Do you trust me?’

‘I always trust you Jack…’

‘But?’

It stays quiet for some time, ‘… I don’t trust myself anymore.’

Jack doesn´t know how to respond to that except for hugging him closer.

‘Mac, I have confidence in you. I am proud of you.’

‘How can you? I don’t recognize myself.’

‘Oh kid, come one, please don’t say that. You are Mac. My partner, my brother, my kid. I love you.’

Mac starts to sob and Jack slowly wipes the tears away.

‘Let it out kid. I’m here. Let me take care of you. Everything will be OK.’

Mac nods, ‘I trust you.’


End file.
